Sacrifice or Salvation
by Unwritten17
Summary: When Bella's world with Edward comes crashing down what will Bella do to save their love, or her life?
1. Shattered

I do not own Twilight, nor New Moon, nor any of it's characters. And sorry this is not a New Moon spoiler...i wish! This is my take on New Moon: hope you like it, it's my first fanfic.

It was Thursday; I had gone over to Edwards's house to study. For a while he didn't want me to come, saying that there was "visitors" even though I knew that they only allowed vegetarians to stay with them…

"Edward, I need to pass this exam!" I was sitting on his lap in the living room with most of his family and their visitors; Magurate, Lexington, and William. I had been introduced to them earlier; they seemed very nice and friendly. They were chatting with Carlisle; I think it was about how the weather is going to be sunny tomorrow. Jasper was reading a book that I had brought over about the Confederates in the Civil War with Alice also sitting right on his lap. Esme, Emmett and Rosalie were hunting. Edward kept tickling me making me lose my focus on my paper.

"Stop it, let's focus on studying!" I tried to say in between laughs with the most serious face that I could muster. I waved the study guide questions around in my hand.

"Bella, dear, only you need to focus on studying, I know this already." He replied.

"But I haven't been around 100 years to take my classes again…and again." He gave me a dirty look. "Come on, please help me study" I waved the study guide in his face again while giving him the best puppy-dog face that I could. I noticed that Alice was leaning against Jasper with her eyes closed probably just relaxing.

"Okay, let's see what this gives us to study on." He reached for the paper in my hand.

"Edward!" Alice screamed. Her eyes were wide and filled with horror. He grabbed the paper a little too fast from my hand, being startled by Alice's scream. The paper slit my finger.

"Shoot," I muttered when the paper sliced my finger; I pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut.

It all happened very quickly then.

Edward threw himself at me, flinging me back across the table…

I tumbled down to the floor by the piano, with my arms thrown out instinctively to catch my fall, into the jagged shards of glass. I felt the searing, stinging pain that ran from my wrist to the crease inside my elbow.

Dazed and disoriented, I looked up from the bright red blood pulsing out of my arm–into the fevered eyes of the six suddenly ravenous vampires.

The pain from my arm did not stop me from noticing how most of the vampires in the room were on their feet, advancing towards me. Edward was leading them. I stared into his coal black eyes that held no warmth or love for me. A tear slid down my cheek, then another, and another.

"Ed-Edward. Edward stop, I love you, stop. Edward you're scaring me," I sobbed. I walked backwards hearing the crunch of the glass beneath my shoes. "Edward, please, Edward." I whispered.

He was the predator and I was the prey. He was still in front of all the other vampires. They walked slowly; they were stalking me, taking their time with each movement unrushed. I looked at each of their faces; Magurate, Lexington, William, Jasper, Alice, and…Edward.

Jasper started to advanced past Edward.

"Stop! She's mine!" Edward growled. It was the most horrifying sound I had ever heard. I shrank back in panic and felt my back against the wall. Jasper growled back but did not move any further. The others shrank back, they too were also afraid of him. Or maybe just intimidated.

Feeling that the end was near I looked one last time into the eyes of what used to be my angel. _This was not my Edward_, I thought to myself. My tears came rushing out more now. My sobs were uncontrollable.

Edward was only two steps away from me.

"EDWARD! Please, please." I pleaded even though I knew that it was useless. "Edward," I uttered sinking to my knees. He was now only one step.

I felt myself being thrust up by two strong hands on my shoulders and in a second my face was level with his. There was a menacing look in his once beautiful topaz eyes. One last tear fell from my eyes.

"I love you, Edward, forever." I whispered as I felt his fangs against my skin. Right then I heard the front door fly open but it was too late; Edward sank his fangs into my skin.


	2. Once In History

Sadly, i do not own Twilight, nor the characters. But it would be nice to!

* * *

Last chapter…

_I felt myself being thrust up by two strong hands on my shoulders and in a second my face was level with his. There was a menacing look in his once beautiful topaz eyes. One last tear fell from my eyes._

"_I love you, Edward, forever." I whispered as I felt his fangs against my skin. Right then I heard the front door fly open but it was too late; Edward sank his fangs into my skin. _

* * *

Chapter Two

**Bella's POV**

As his teeth pierced my skin I heard the cry that escaped from my throat. It was hallow and filled with pain. It scared me more than Edward.

"EDWARD! DROP HER NOW!" I felt the house tremble in the wake of Carlisle. I could see just out of the corner of my eye Carlisle followed by Esme, who's eyes flickered to that coal black color but then back to the topaz I had grown to love. Carlisle had gone to get Esme! Maybe I did have a chance to live.

"Bella!" It was Esme that had appeared at my side in less than a second. I felt my body sway back and forth as Esme tried to snatch me away from Edward while Carlisle broke Edward's steely hold on me. I felt myself being lifted into the arms of Esme and then the gentle motion as she ran away from Edward. Why had Edward released me so easily?

My sight had grown dim and the world seemed to be spinning.

I looked over her shoulder and into the eyes of Edward. They had turned back to topaz as he stared at Carlisle who was holding him against himself. They were talking to each other at vampiric speed. I could see sadness in my angel's eyes. Edward collapsed on the floor in broken tearless sobs. As Edward collapsed Carlisle released his grip on Edward and turn his attention to Alice and Jasper. He was pushing Alice and Jasper back as their eyes also turned back to topaz. Alice's eyes were filled with horror, matching Jasper's.

"It will be alright Bella, stay with me hun." Esme whispered. My eyes became heavy. I saw the world one last time; brightness came over me.

"Tell him...that…I…always love…him" I mumbled as the brightness was overcome by darkness.

**Edward's POV**

I heard Esme's plea for Bella stay with her. My head shot up to see what was happening. Bella muttered some words that even I couldn't hear. Then her head fell back. As Esme ran out of the room.

I went to go to her side but was forced back down by Carlisle's hand.

"No. You have to feed now." He said between clenched teeth.

"I can't leave her! Not in her condition! I…I…I might have…" I began to sob again. "Why, I had more control! What happened!"

"They tricked us." I had no idea what Carlisle was talking about.

"What?"

"They said that they feed only on animals. That is true but they manipulate other vampires to hurt humans; William said he had some power of blood lust that we crave, he could control it. He promised me that he only used it to help vampires' thirst be almost none existent I think that he used it for the opposite. My guess is that you still had control over your lust for Bella's blood until William used his power over you to manipulate your lust to exceed your control." Carlisle looked sadden. "That's why Aliced screamed your name, as soon as she saw Bella get that paper cut she also saw William using his powers over you."

"Where is Magurate? Where is Lexington? Where is William!" I rumbled.

_They had ran out after Esme and I opened the door. __This is all my fault._ He thought.

"No, it isn't, if it is anybody's fault it is mine"

_I trusted him too easily._

"No."

_But I had let him into our home and…_

"Carlisle it is not your fault, quite contrary! It is my fault but right now we should tend to Bella." I began to walk in the direction of Esme's voice.

"Edward…it wasn't your fault nor mine. Something had occured to me as I ran to get Esme; as vampires we are predisposed to be awful, to do awful things. We have fought that disposition long and hard, but everyone slips up at one time or another. Remember that." I turned around to face him. "Bella will love you still." He smiled at me and suddenly I was filled with hope.

"Jasper, not now, do not fill me with fake emotions." I glared at him.

"Sorry."

_You need to go to her, Edward. Something is happening there's a complication with her body and the venom. You need to go, now! _Alice was staring off into the nothingness of the wall.

I ran to where I knew Esme would have taken Bella:I ran to the Meadow.

It took me only a few minutes to reach the Meadow.

I walked into the clearing and saw Bella's body shaking terribly as Esme hunched over bodytrying to keep her from trashing around. She looked up at me.

"Edward, something's wrong, this has only happened in history once before but I think that…that…well…she…" Esme said.

"Please just tell me now!" I pleaded.

She took a deep breath as if preparing herself for some atrocity that she was about to commit.

"Okie."

As her last thought whispered across my mind I staggered back. That couldn't be true it had only happened once that it was said to never happen again...

* * *

sorry to leave you with a cliffy. i'll post the next chapter as soon as i can! promise. 


	3. It's Latin, not Greek

I dont own twilight...tear

* * *

Chapter Three

Esme's POV

"Please just tell me now!" Edward pleaded. His eyes were filled with sadness and worry, how could I not tell him? Besides, he would find out sooner or later.

"Okie." I told him, giving in.

I knew it would be best if I thought it, that way Bella wouldn't become overwhelmed during her change. That would only add more complications and we did not need any more of those.

_Verisol. She's the veriso! The legend states that one of the dark shall fall in love with one of the light and together they shall produce shades of grey. That you would fall in love with Bella. It's Latin, not Greek. That means that she will still retain some of her human characteristics: blushing, being able have children, eating human food, and other things too. But like a vampire she will need to drink blood and stay out of sunlight and all the other traits that we have and do. But this is was confuses me. If she's the Veisol that means that someone in her family is one too! I think most likely her grandmother._

"Verisol?" He said.

"Yes."

"How?"

"I already explained that dear. Now please get Jasper, she is going to need him." He nodded and then ran off. Only to take a little more than ten minutes time to return with Jasper in tow.

Edward's POV

I went to the house and came back with Jasper as soon as I could. I still can't believe that Bella is a Verisol. It could be a blessing or a curse depending on how Bella views it, but knowing her as I do, she will think it's a blessing.

She was still thrashing around. It tore my heart to see Bella in such pain. Every few seconds she would take a ragged breath and scream and shake all the while tears streamed down her face. My God! Why did I do this to her! She doesn't deserve such pain!

"Jasper help her please!" I asked as politely as I could.

"Do you want her to be awake?"

"That's a stupid question!"

"Well…fine then, I won't ask you." He walked over to Bella and whispered in her ear.

Bella's POV

I could see Jasper out of the corner of my eye as he walked over towards me. Ah, this pain is just too real! It felt as if someone poured liquid fire down my throat and glass and razors were pushing through my veins. I could barely see Jasper though the tears.

He kneeled down beside me.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" He whispered quietly in my ear.

"I don't want to feel this pain." I replied through clenched teeth. I felt the fire reach my heart and felt my chest slam up into the sky. There was a scream, is scream even good enough to cover it? No, it was more than a scream; it had more pain and anguish and hurt and yet hope in it.

I couldn't stop screaming, it was the only way to release a fraction of the pain. Then I felt myself being picked up by Edward. I clung to him and he rocked me back and forth. I couldn't stop my sobs or my screaming but I felt a little better in his arms.

Then I found salvation! A feeling of sleepiness overtook the pain. Everything dimmed much to my happiness and I heard Edward hum my lullaby. Slowly I was melting in his arms. Not after a long time I feel asleep.

Edward's POV

My angel's sobs and screams soon subsided as Jasper used his power. I rocked her back and forth never stopping. Jasper stayed with Bella and I the whole time, even after Esme left.

Three days had come and gone. It was the fourth day. I began to worry.

"Okie Jasper, don't make her sleepy anymore. She should have been out of the transition by now."

"Not necessarily. Remember she's a Verisol, their transitions are longer."

"How much longer?"

_One week._

Bella started to moan as the sleepiness wore off. Tears began cascading from her still closed eyes.

"Jasper, she's coming out of it and it's still painful! Please make her go back to sleep." As soon as I had finished asking Jasper did it. Bella became quiet as her head fell back against my chest.

It seemed like forever but soon the week had come and passed. Jasper had left so that Bella and I could talk even though she hadn't woken up yet. About an hour after he left she finally came back to me.

"Ed-Edward?" She said.

"I'm right here my love." She looked up into my eyes. I was shocked and yet happy that she still had her beautiful brown eyes.

"Bella"

"Yes Edward."

"Would you like to see your family? We have a surprise for you!"

* * *

i hope you like this chapter! tell me if you loved it or hated it. review please.

thanks, much love

Unwritten17


	4. Author's Note

Ah! i won't be able to update for a while! i have Exams/ Finals coming up. sorry, i'll update as soon as i can! promise

much love

Unwritten17


	5. Confusion

**Okay sorry i haven't updated in a while, i didn't know if you guys want me to continue. So just say yes or no and i will.**

much love

Unwritten 17


	6. The Art of Humanity

ah. sadly i don't own twiligh..sighs

sorry it's been so long since i updated. i didn't know so many people wanted me to carry on with the story. well this chp is mostly fluff but still...hope you like!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: The Art of Humanity**

Bella's POV

After the pain was gone everything was so much clearer. I could hear things that my human ears couldn't hear before. Edward looked more handsome, if that was even possible. Everything was more beautiful than before. Every sound more precise, more perfect.

But despite all that I still felt a little groggy.

"Ed-Edward?" I tried to speak but the words seemed to need so much effort to say then, but I felt it quickly wear off. Soon I sat up, still in Edward's protective arms.

"I'm right here, my love." I looked up into his eyes. Ah! He could still dazzle me. He just stared at me, as if he had never seen me before. I couldn't help but blush at this attention.

"Bella." I loved it when he said my name."

"Yes Edward."

"Would you like to see your family? We have a surprise for you!" He seemed so excited at this that I was a little wary of what the surprise could possible be. He smile was contagious.

"I would love to!" And with that I threw myself back, taking him with me. We just stayed like that for a few minutes; me lying on top of him, until I turned over so I could see his face. He just smiled at me.

"You're so beautiful." He said as he put his hand to my face. I blushed and then I realized that vampires couldn't blush. I immediately stood up, I think I started him with my sudden movements. I couldn't help it, I was frightened. _Why could I blush? Why does this even matter, but still, why could I blush? Is there something wrong with me or is my power blushing…and if it is then that's not exactly the best power in the world; blushing. Why am I even going on about this, I'll just ask him._ I really didn't like it when my thoughts ran astray.

"Edward, why can I still blush?" I peered into his face hoping that his expression would somehow give me the answers that I so desperately wanted. He stood up also and took my hands into his. We just stood there, barely inches apart facing each other. I could feel his breath that helped me calm down a little bit, but only a little.

"Why can I still blush? Is there something wrong with me?" He chuckled at me. That slightly irritated me. _I just want an answer and he's laughing at me and my question. Then again, it is a slightly dumb question, but still!_

"Edward…" All this frustration was making my eyes water, "Please just tell me!" Then I felt it! A tear! I was crying, tears! I'm not a normal vampire! "I can cry! I can blush! What's happening!"

"Your gift is humanity. You can blush, cry…we can even have children." I blushed at that too and he laughed once again but this time I couldn't help but laugh with him. "But even more, you're a Verisol. There's a legend that goes that one of the dark, me, shall fall in love with one of the light, you, and together they shall produce shades of grey, which I think could relate to children. They said that you can eat human food but I highly doubt that. Do you want to feed?" I couldn't believe this, he had just told me how I'm something different and ends the conversation with 'Do you want to feed.'? But I was hungry, thirsty actually, that is a weird feeling. I couldn't help it;

"Um…yes." I looked down, the thought of blood still made me feel a little sick but I needed it to survive. Oh what great options! He put his hands on my waist and closed the few inches between us with a kiss. Our first real kiss! We didn't have to hold back anything, it was the best kiss that I had ever had! Then he took one of my hands and lead me out of the meadow and deeper into the forest. He taught me how to release myself and let my instincts take over. Then after I fedi felt somuch better, if thatwas even possible. We went back to our home.Thenstopped on the porch and just looked at each other. I think Edward could tell how I felt.

"Bella, you look worried, don't be; we all love you and you're a part of our family now. There's nothing to worry about." He took my face in his hands. Why did his eyes have to dazzle me so easily? _Remember you sentences! Tell him how you feel before you forget! Speak, that's it! Speak to him, tell him!_ My mind shouted at me, breaking me from my semi-trance from his dazzling eyes.

"But," I looked down at our feet, "I'm a Verisol, what if they don't like me because I'm different?" I looked straight into his eyes and saw humor that he was trying to hide.

"There's nothing to worry about, trust me."

"I do…but what if…" He kissed me, just like that he cheated ending the conversation by kissing me. Then I heard Alice.

"Aww……their so cute and so happy!" I broke Edward and my kiss and blushed when I saw the whole family in and by the doorframe. I blushed looking down at my feet yet again.

"She still blushes! Yay!" Alice giggled then skipped over and gave me the biggest hug I had ever received.

"Please come in!" I don't think I really had a choice of saying no because as soon as Alice had finished saying that she dragged me into the house where I received either a hug or a handshake from everyone:

"Welcome to the family dear, I'm glad Edward found you, now he's so happy." Esme whispered into my ear as she hugged me.

"Hello little sister!" Emmet greeted as hug enveloped me into a hug that was bigger than the one Alice gave a few seconds ago.

"It''s nice to have you in the family." Jasper said.

"I'm glad that your finally joining us." Carlisle stated as he shook my hand. The last one was Rosalie. I was a little scared of what she might do. Then she surprised me and everyone else by hugging me.

"I'm so happy your one of us now! I'm so sorry for treating rudly before! Please forgive me!" She was still hugging me.

"I do Rose." Then we both looked at each other and giggled 'my sister.' Then I felt my arm being yanked on.

"I'm taking her to see her surprise." Alice yelled as she dragged me into Edward's room.

She stopped at the door. "Your surprise is sitting on Edward's couch! Be friendly!" She giggled than ran down stairs. Oh joy; 'be friendly'? What was my surprise, a dog? I guess it would be better to get this over with so I opened the door and stepped inside. And was greeted by someone inside;

"Good day my dear Isabella."

* * *

dun dun dun! please review and review! tell me ya loved it or ya hate it, i don't care, tell me i suck at spelling i don't care, just review! please. reviews really help me get the next chapter up all the more sooner! 

much love

Unwritten 17


	7. Legend Revealing

i don't own twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Five **

I looked at this person; I felt as if I had known her before but still…"Who are you?" I asked trying to dig up some part of my brain that held the information of who she was.

She smiled at me as if I had just said some hilarious joke. Then realization dawned on her face, I truly didn't know her.

"I'm your sister." I gasped and if I wasn't a vampire I am positive that I would have passed out from that. "Mom and Dad never told you, did they?" All I could do was shake my head, my voice hadn't come back to me yet.

"I'm older than you, but only by two years! There must be some family picture of me in them!" She was shrieking. I could tell she was upset that they never told me.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to seem mean, but if you're my sister why didn't you live with us?"

She looked sadly at her feet shuffling from side to side. "Grandma told them that she needed someone to take care of her so mom thought that it would be just fantastic if she sent her daughter away to focus more on the other one that she loved more!" Sarcasm dripped off of every word. I couldn't believe it; my parents sent her away like express mail and never said a word about it!

"Wait, grandma?" The legend had just fallen back to place in my head. "How is she, where is she?" I turned around in a circle, half expecting her to be behind me.

"Bella, grandma died. Two years ago."

"But she can't, she just can't!" I screamed. "NO!" Edward rushed into the room to make sure I was alright. After he noticed that I was sobbing in the arms of my sister he left.

"There's something I need to tell you and this is going to be very hard to believe. I'm not insane, I swear, just listen to me for a second." She lifted my face so that we were looking at each other in the eye. "My name is Elizabeth Renee Swan, our grandma was a legend for she was a Verisol. When she was killed she had to choose someone to carry on the…burden…as some people of my kind call it. There is supposed to be only one other Verisol. I have no idea how to find them or where to start so I thought that I could ask for your help, now that you're a vampire and all…"

"If you're a Verisol than you're a vampire!" She nodded her head in agreement. "I will help you find the other Verisol but before we begin, I think you should know that your looking right at her." I smiled and soon she did too.

"You know the legend! You're a Verisol too! Who's your mate, you know it has to be a vampire, don't you? Oh I haven't found mine yet but I'm still looking!" She continued on rambling on like that for hours. Slowly getting to know each other.

If we have found each other than the legend is supposed to be complete. But is it really?

* * *

so i guess this is the end of the story, i kind of lost the spark for it. it's set up for a sequal though. i'll write that when i 'm finished with my other fan fic. In The Deep

okies, love ya all!

much love

Unwritten17


End file.
